fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Joyful Heart! Pretty Cure
Joyful Heart! Pretty Cure (ジョイフルハート！ プリキュア ''Joifuruhāto! Purikyua'') is a japanese magical girl fanmade series created and directed by User:Cure Snowflake. It is the fictional twelfth installment of Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure ''franchise and began airing on February 1st, 2015, succeeding ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The theme of the series is Halloween while the motifs are joy and friendship. Synopsis See also: Joyful! Heart Pretty Cure episodes After their defeat many centuries ago, the Vampire Kingdom, ruled by Queen Akeldama and King Orfeo, have remerged as a threat to the Joy Kingdom and the Halloween Kingdom. Queen Adelina and King Camillo of the Joy Kingdom immediately meet with Jack the werewolf, ruler of the Halloween Kingdom to discuss the threat and decide to awaken the legendary Precure warriors in order to save Earth and their homelands. A timid young fairy named Natsu is sent to Earth to find the warriors and meets Kiyoshi Hashimoto, a 14-years old boy who lives in a small town by the river and woods, Aokawa Town. When an enemy attacks, Kiyoshi gains the power to become Cure Joy and defeat an evil monster known as a Kanashimono. Now Kiyoshi and Natsu must gather the remaining Pretty Cure Warriors and defeat the vampires in order to protect their homelands. Characters Joyful Heart Pretty Cure Hashimoto KiyoshiHashimoto Kiyoshi(橋本清志 Hashimoto Kiyoshi) / Cure Joy '(キュアジョイ''Kyua Joi) - Hashimoto Kiyoshi is the main protagonist of the series and 14-years old boy attending Aokawa Middle School. He is a cheerful and good-natured boy who loves to make friends. After meeting Natsu and encountering Prince Emilio, Kiyoshi becomes the legendary sword Pretty Cure, Cure Joy. '''Fukushima Katashi (ふくしま堅 Fukushima Katashi) / Cure Shine '(キュアシャイン ''Kyua Shain) - Katashi is Kiyoshi's childhood friend. He is much more serious and rather gloomy at first but has a good heart. When he meets Natsu and discovers the truth about Cure Joy and the monsters, Katashi becomes the legendary bow Pretty Cure, Cure Shine. 'Halloween Kingdom ' '''Natsu (夏 Natsu) - A tanuki like fairy who initially lived in the Halloween Kingdom before being sent out to find the legendary Pretty Cure Warriors. He is shy yet determined and intelligent. Jack (ジャック''Jakku'') - Jack is the king of the Halloween Kingdom and a werewolf. He is a charismatic and quite flirtatious man. Mayor (市長 Shichō) - The mayor of one of the kingdom's towns. Mummy Boy (ミイラボーイ''Miirabōi'') / Ethan (イーサン Īsan) - A young mummy who bullies Natsu along with Corpse Kid and Winged Demon. Corpse Kid (死体キッド Shitai kiddo) / Brian (ブライア''ン Buraian'') - An undead corpse who bullies Natsu along with Mummy Boy and Winged Demon. Winged Demon (ウイングデーモン''Uingu Dēmon) / Tommy (トミー''Tomī) - A flying demon who bullies Natsu along with Mummy Boy and Corpse Kid. Joy Kingdom [[Queen Adelina|'Queen Adelina']] (クィーンアデリーナ''Ku~īn' Aderīna'') - Queen Adelina is the kindhearted Queen of the Joy Kingdom and rules alongside her husband, King Camilo. She received prophetic dreams of the coming war against the vampires and urged to be prepared. King Camillo (キングカミッロ Kingu Kamirro) - King Camillo is the benevolent king of the Joy Kingdom, ruling alongside his wife. Although he failed to see the hints of the coming war against the vampires, he still seeks to aid his allies in awakening the legendary Pretty Cure Warriors. Vampire Kingdom Royal Family Queen Akeldama (女王アケルダマ''Joō Akerudama'') - Queen Akeldama is the main antagonist of the series and the Queen of all vampires. She holds the utmost power and seeks to control all the worlds. She is the wife of King Orfeo and mother of Prince Emilio and Orazio. King Orfeo (キングオルフェオ''Kingu Orufeo'') - King Orfeo is the king of the vampires and rules alongside his wife, Queen Akeldama. He is the father of Prince Emilio and Orazio. Prince Emilio (王子エミリオ''Ōji Emirio'') - Prince Emilio is the first vampire to attack the human world and the first antagonist that Kiyoshi encounters. He is the prince of the Vampire kingdom. He is the first born son of Queen Akeldama and King Orfeo and the older brother of Prince Orazio. He is a malevolent and ruthless individual. Prince Orazio (プリンスオラツィオ''Purinsu Oratsu~io'') - The second born son to Queen Akeldama and King Orfeo and the younger brother of Prince Emilio. Monsters Kanashimono (カナシモノ Kanashimono) - The main monsters of the series. They are created by taking the sorrow and other negative emotions from a person. Aokawa Town Miyazaki Ayako (宮崎綾子 Miyazaki Ayako) - Ayako is another childhood friend of Kiyoshi and knew him before they met Katashi. She is in the same class as them at Aokawa Middle School. Bernardino Roberto (ベルナルディーノロベルト Berunarudīno Roberuto) - Another student at Aokawa Middle School, Roberto appears to be contemptuous towards Katashi. Items Pumpkin Pact (パンプキンパクト Panpukin Pakuto) - The transformation device for the Cures. They are pumpkin shaped items where the Cures' respective Joyful Stones are inserted into, allowing them to transform. They must shout “Precure! Heart Up!!”. '' 'Joyful Heart Stones' (ジョイフルハートストーンズ''Joifuru Hāto Sutōnzu) - Four legendary stones that belong to the current generation of Pretty Cure. Once a Pretty Cure is found, their respective stones can transform into powerful weapons that the Cures can use in battle. Locations Joy Kingdom (ジョイ・キングダム Joi kingudamu) - A joyous and majestic kingdom located in a different world from Earth. Queen Adelina and King Camillo rule over the kingdom and protect it from harm. After centuries of peace, the kingdom is under attack from the vampires. Halloween Kingdom (ハロウィンキングダム Harou~inkingudamu) - The homeland of Natsu. King Jack the werewolf rules over the land, inhabited by all sorts of monsters, except for vampires. They are allies of the Joy Kingdom and have helped maintained peace for centuries. [[Aokawa Town|'Aokawa Town']] (青川町 Aokawa-chō) - A small town on Earth located by some mountains and a river. It is the hometown of Kiyoshi and Katashi. An ordinary and peaceful town, the citizens are known for their love of Halloween. Aokawa Forest (青川の森 Aokawa no mori) - The forest located right outside of Aokawa Town. The portals to all possible worlds is there. Vampire Kingdom (ヴァンパイアキングダム Vu~anpaiakingudamu) - A wicked empire consisting of vampires and the main antagonist group of the series. They seek to take over the realms and become all powerful, in accordance to their leader, Queen Akeldama. Trivia * ''Joyful Heart! Pretty Cure ''is the first series to have a male Cure. ** It is also the first season to have a male lead. ** It is also the first season to have a whole team of male Cures. * ''Joyful Heart! Pretty Cure ''is the first series to not have a female lead. * ''Joyful Heart! Pretty Cure ''is the third series to have a female main antagonist, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! __FORCETOC__ Category:User: Cure Snowflake